Where You Are Now
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: Ever since Jericho was brought back to life in the comics, he has been acting strange. Raven tries to bring the old Jericho back by doing something she knows the old Jericho will love. But, can the old Jericho really be brought back. Heavily based on the comics.


**Author's Notes:**

 **Hey, I'm back…**

 **So, this story plot is completely based on what Marv Wolfman said during an interview on what happened when Jericho was brought back. If you wish to read what he said, then here is the link (remove the spaces). Scroll all the way to the bottom.**

comicvine . gamespot jericho/ 4005 - 9949/

 **(Note, this story is based on what happened in the comic books)**

Jericho has never been the same since he came back to life. His powers constantly overwhelm him, turning him into a crazed killer, he is more prone to violence, and scariest of all, he no longer engages in the arts. Neither a song had been played nor a picture painted; had she not seen him, felt his soul, she would never had believed this to be to same boy she had almost fallen for.

"You used to love this sort of thing." Raven states, dragging Joey towards the theater. The boy shrugs, following Raven.

"Yeah, but what about the rest of us?" Beast Boy complains as he looks at the large building.

"You could use some culture." Dick comments, hand in Kori's. The two were in another one of their momentary flings that would all too soon end in heartbreak. Things had definitely changed.

"C'mon," Raven goads the group into the famous building, her eyes on Joey, hoping to see a flicker of the old him.

"Tickets," Raven slides the tickets to the man who promptly points the group in the direction of their seats. Heading to their seats, Raven reminisces on the times Joey had taken her here in the past. As the only other titan who had taken the time to appreciate the arts and get to know the blond, Raven had found herself spending quite a bit of time with him, doing things that he enjoyed, including coming to this very theater.

"So, who are we watching?" Joseph asks, looking over at Raven, effectively cutting off her memories. The boy looks bored, his green eyes staring somewhere in the distance, his hands plunged into his pockets, and his shoulders slouched slightly forward.

"The American Symphony Orchestra," Raven responds.

"Okay," Joseph gives a noncommittal grunt, leaning back into the seat. Raven sighs, looking back at the obviously bored blond. He is in Carnegie Hall, listening to an orchestra play. There was a time when he had wanted to join an orchestra, had wanted to compose a symphony. What happened to that boy?

Raven looks over to Dick, a disheartened look crossing her face. She had wanted to bring back the old Joe, but nothing seems to be working. Unfortunately, Dick isn't paying her any mind, his eyes focused on the alien sitting next to him.

Great, Raven thinks to herself, aside from Dick and Kori's relationship falling apart, whatever shamble they have now is based on nothing more than physical attraction and whispered nothings.

The lights dim, signaling the start of the show and quickly silencing the chatter in the hall. Lights appear on the stage and slowly, the curtain rises, revealing the orchestra. A low groan comes from who Raven assumes to be Gar, but she ignores it, watching for Joseph's expression.

The boy's face is expressionless as the music starts. Not once does his lip quirk into a smile, do his eyes bulge; he doesn't seem to enjoy the show. Song after song goes by as Raven waits for the boy to react, but nothing ever happens. Eventually an exasperated sigh escapes Raven's lips. _This_ catches the blond's attention, and he turns to look at her, a golden brow arched in question.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Raven whispers. The young man offers the smallest of smiles and Raven feels a flush of relief run through her. Maybe this is still the same guy she had become close friends with, the same guy she had fallen for.

"That's good." Raven offers a small smile in return, leaning back into the seat and enjoying the concert.

The woman's eyes scan the musicians, watching how they skillfully play their instruments. Memories of Joey dragging her to these concerts and playing for her floods the empath's mind. He had taught her to truly appreciate the arts.

Her eyes turn to the pianist. Joey had always been a maestro on it. He had told her it was his first instrument and that it had a special place in his heart.

Her eyes travel to the pianist's hands, watching as they dance over the keys. His movements are so fluid, so skillful, like he was born to play. Raven's eyes travel up the pianist's body to his face, the woman has to stop herself from gasping. It's as if the Joe they knew was sitting right there. The man had bright green eyes staring lovingly at the instrument before him. A curly blond afro sits atop the boy's head; perhaps a little less than what it used to be, but still recognizable as classic Joe. Raven looks at the pianist then to the man sitting next to her and back once more to the pianist.

Just then, the song ends and the pianist stands. Someone says something but Raven doesn't hear it, her eyes still staring at the man.

Green eyes catch hers and an all too familiar smile crosses his face, the man winks at her before taking a bow to the applauding crowd and then flashes a sign, one she hadn't seen in years: a "J".

The pianist then turns, exiting the stage to the crowd still applauding. There is an intermission where Raven remains planted in her seat, trying to figure everything out. Millions of thoughts run through her mind. Memories of how Joe's fingers would dance along the piano. Memories of how Joe would always have the warmest of smiles. Memories of how those same smiles would be there for her in her darkest times. Memories of how Joe would always flash a "J" when he possessed someone so that his friends would always know it was him. Memories of how Joe used to be Joe. After the intermission, another pianist comes out for the second half of the concert, and never again does Raven see the artistic blond with the bright green eyes.

As far as Raven is concerned, this second man lacks the grace that the first had, that Joey had. But even so, the man is well talented and the orchestra as a whole is very good, but it feels like it's missing something. It's missing Joey. Just like they are missing Joey in their lives. Raven can't help but smirk to herself, that had been the exact reason she had tried to bring Joey back, to fix the hole within the team.

The concert comes to an end and the group exits the hall, Garfield and Victor joyfully cheering their freedom, Dick and Kori still holding hands, as Raven starts talking with this new Joe.

"Did you like it?" Raven questions trying to put the final pieces back together of what is happening.

"Yeah, it was nice." That isn't the answer Raven is looking for. His excitement seems contrived, not the genuine joy that Joey would've expressed. Joey also would have analyzed the piece, explaining different things to her.

"Would you ever pick up an instrument?" Raven continues her interrogation.

"I don't know." The young adult doesn't elaborate. Raven sighs in defeat walking a bit ahead of the man.

"Hey Raven," Dick calls out. Raven takes her time catching up with him. "I saw him too."

"He looks really happy." Raven acknowledges.

"Yeah, I mean, he's playing at Carnegie Hall."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So, for those of you who don't want to read what he said, this is basically what he said:**

 **Since Jericho has changed so drastically, assume that it isn't the real Jericho. The Jericho that was with the titans was a clone and the real one is still running around somewhere.**

 **What do you guys think happened to the real Jericho?**


End file.
